Accepting help
by profiler20
Summary: Jack has left a gift, a bucket of roses, on Sam s bed, now she talks to Bailey about it. Just a small one, a touch of SBR.


for the following fan fiction, you have to know that sam chose to work again lately and found a bucket of roses in her bedroom

NOTE: This fan fiction takes place early on the show, season 1.

Sam just fled her house because she found a bucket of roses on her bed, put there by Jack.

She has a talk about the situation with Bailey.

It´s sort of SBR but I´m no completely into this ship, but I´m much more SBR than Believer. ;-)

**Accepting help**

Bailey stepped into Sam´s office and noticed that Sam looked lost sitting at her table and starring into space.

Bailey said carefully:

"Sam?"

Sam looked up terrified, she hadn´t heard him coming in and said confused:

"What, hello, well, I.-"

Bailey asked concerned:

"Are you alright?"

Sam answered with a forced smile:

"Yeah, sure, i´m fine."

Bailey:

"Hey, don´t tell me you´re fine. I can see that you are not. So tell me what´s the problem?"

Sam turned rapidly angry:

"What´s the problem? You know what´s the problem. Everybody in this damn office knows it..."

She stopped, suddenly realizing who she was screaming at and said calmed down and feeling guilty:

"It´s Jack, of course... He´s on my mind. It´s hard to know that... he was able to get into my bedroom."

She looked up at Bailey:

"I´m scared and I worry about Chloe."

Bailey:

"Don´t worry about Chloe. We take care of her... and we´ll get you all a save home-"

a moment it seemed like he didn´t want to continue but then:

"- after all it´s not Chloe... he´s after!"

Sam seemed to be hardly consoled by his words and Bailey said:

"You can cry, let go-"

Sam interrupted him:

"NO! I... if I start I will never be able to stop!"

Bailey: "But-"

Sam:

"I´m a psychologist, I know crying can be useful to work through things but in my case I just… can´t. See the one possibility to catch Jack is to be strong, to be on top of my game and to not break down, _never_ break down."

Bailey:

"Sam, listen to me."

She looked him in the eyes.

"You´re not a superhero, sometimes you must let things go... that´s important to carry on!"

Sam answered with tears in her eyes:

"Yeah but this pain is a bottomless pit. If I start to cry about roses in my bedroom, how will I feel about Tom? It´s just too awful."

She gave in and went to Bailey who gave her a long hug.

Sam began to cry without making any noise.

Bailey smoothed her hair back and then suddenly Grace came in.

She was looking at her papers and didn´t recognize the whole situation, so she began:

"I found something really interest--oh sorry.

She felt obviously uncomfortable and said:

"I´ll just go."

She was about to turn around and go right away but Sam let go of Bailey and said while wiping her tears:

"No, it was my fault. I had sort of a weak moment, don´t bother, stay!"

Grace:

"It´s okay. Everybody needs to be weak sometimes and in your case it was about time. We were starting to think you´re not human! But honestly this can wait for 10 minutes, see you in a bit."

Sam smiled gratefully:

"Okay, good and thanks!"

Grace smiled at Sam very warmly, gave Bailey a blink and stepped through the door.

Sam took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn´t find the right words.

Instead Bailey said:

"Sam, things will improve and trust me, I´ll watch over you and Chloe as well."

Sam answered a bit hopeless:

"Things will improve? You know,just like I do that that was only the beginning but... I know you´ll watch over me. I trust you. Completely."

Bailey:

"Good... then I´ll leave you alone now."

Bailey went to go but Sam said hastily:

"Come on. Stay for a little bit."

Bailey turned around surprised.

Sam shrugging:

"Yeah, I´m too often alone. Well without people I trust. That´s what I meant."

Bailey took her hand and they both sat down on the sofa waiting for Grace.

None of them said a word but sometime silence can say more than a hundred words.

Bailey squeezed Sam´s hand and they both understood.

The end


End file.
